urn_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ships of the United Regions Navy
URNS Ambassador The URNS Ambassador ''is the fleet's treaty ship, a ship designed to be a neutral meeting place between warring nations and factions where a compromise can be made. It is also flagship of the Armistice Force, a small naval division that promotes understanding of the UR navy's role in peacekeeping. The URNS ''Ambassador ''is a xebec with special paint marking it as a part of the Armistice Force. * URNS ''Ambassador ''(SX-1) Everlove-class Expeditionary Mobile Base Single ship of class, the URNS ''Everlove ''is the flagship of the UR navy. * URNS ''Everlove ''(MEMB-1) Allegiance-class Supercarrier The ''Allegiance ''class is a group of four supercarriers. As is the norm for ships of this type, they are named after various things that start with the letter "A". * URNS ''Allegiance ''(ASC-1) * URNS ''Alliance ''(ASC-2) * URNS ''Arbiter ''(ASC-3) * URNS ''Ambuscade ''(ASC-4) Unparalleled-class Fleet Carrier The ''Unparalleled class is a group of four average-sized aircraft carriers. As is the norm for ships of this type, they are named after various things that start with the letter "U". Though future ships of this class will start with the letter "E" * URNS Unparalleled ''(AC-1) * URNS ''Unrelenting ''(AC-2) * URNS ''Undine ''(AC-3) * URNS ''Unique ''(AC-4) Nancy Warner-class Light Aircraft Carrier The ''Nancy Warner ''class is a group of six smaller, most affordable aircraft carriers. One of the few aircraft carrier-based ship types, it does not start with a similar letter, instead, Light Aircraft Carriers are named after people * URNS ''Nancy Warner ''(ALC-1) * URNS ''Chrissie Armidale ''(ALC-2) * URNS ''Gander ''(ALC-3) * URNS ''Crosman ''(ALC-4) * URNS ''Jonathan Waker ''(ALC-5) * URNS ''Fletcher ''(ALC-6) Cape Suttons-class Escort Carrier The ''Cape Suttons ''class is a group of fifteen escort carriers. The most abundant type of aircraft carrying ship in the fleet, they are unique in that they all do not start with a similar letter. Instead, they are named after various bays, beaches, and islands. * URNS ''Cape Suttons ''(AEC-1) * URNS ''Yorks Bay ''(AEC-2) * URNS ''Hannah Stone ''(AEC-3) * URNS ''Jorgen Bay ''(AEC-4) * URNS ''Herring Sound ''(AEC-5) * URNS ''Carbahar Bay ''(AEC-6) * URNS ''St. Adler ''(AEC-7) * URNS ''Skiplett Island ''(AEC-8) * URNS ''Bronze Harbor ''(AEC-9) * URNS ''Sinkki Lahti ''(AEC-10) * URNS ''Von Halsey ''(AEC-11) * URNS ''Cape Holiday ''(AEC-12) * URNS ''Caston Harbor ''(AEC-13) * URNS ''Essagon ''(AEC-14) * URNS ''Flaherty Bay ''(AEC-15) Oceanic-class Sea Control Ship The smallest type of general aircraft carrier, the ''Oceanic class is a group of twelve "Sea Control Ships". They function generally as patrol and do not leave littoral zones. As is the norm for ships of this type, they are named after various things starting with the letter "O". In the future, ships of this type will be referred to as Patrol Carriers * URNS Oceanic ''(ASCS-1) * URNS ''Onrush ''(ASCS-2) * URNS ''Observer ''(ASCS-3) * URNS ''Onslaught ''(ASCS-4) * URNS ''Obedience ''(ASCS-5) * URNS ''Overwatch ''(ASCS-6) * URNS ''Objective ''(ASCS-7) * URNS ''Occasion ''(ASCS-8) * URNS ''Opportunity ''(ASCS-9) * URNS ''Offensive ''(ASCS-10) * URNS ''Operator ''(ASCS-11) * URNS ''Optimistic ''(ASCS-12) Audacious-class Helicopter Carrier A decently sized aircraft carrier designed solely to carry and support helicopters, the ''Audacious ''class is a group of three Helicopter carriers. All helicopter carriers have names that end in -ous or similar suffixes. * URNS ''Audacious ''(AHC-1) * URNS ''Vociferous ''(AHC-2) * URNS ''Dexterous ''(AHC-3) Intrepid-class Seaplane Carrier A small ship designed solely for flying and supporting seaplanes, the ''Intrepid class is a group of three seaplane carriers. As is the norm for ships of this type, all ships are named after various things that start with the letter "I". Seaplane carriers generally help in exploration and dispatch operations. Future ships of this type (Which will automatically be positioned in the life-saving service) will begin with the letter "U" * URNS Intrepid ''(ASPC-1) * URNS ''Invictus ''(ASPC-2) * URNS ''Indomitable ''(ASPC-3) Exciting-class Anti-Submarine Carrier A small "specialist" carrier type, the ''Exciting ''class is a group of five ASW carriers, function solely for ASW operations. As is the norm for ships of this type, all ships are named after various things that start with the letter "E", though future ships of this type will start with the letter "I". * URNS ''Exciting ''(AXC-1) * URNS ''Esoteric ''(AXC-2) * URNS ''Emerald ''(AXC-3) * URNS ''Element ''(AXC-4) * URNS ''Everlasting ''(AXC-5) A sixth ship, the URNS ''Enterprise was planned, but was later cancelled. Emil R. Bellas-class Command Ship The Emil R. Bellas ''class is a group of twelve fleet command ships. Each one is assigned as flagship over one of the twelve fleets. All command ships are named after people * URNS ''Emil R. Bellas ''(MCS-1) * URNS Zedekiah E. Ackerson (MCS-2) * URNS ''Jonas T. New ''(MCS-3) * URNS ''Ericsson H. Preach ''(MCS-4) * URNS ''Nickolai Y. Andreyev ''(MCS-5) * URNS ''Jesident Rutland ''(MCS-6) * URNS ''Steven S. Sullivan ''(MCS-7) * URNS ''Justus E. Faulkner ''(MCS-8) * URNS ''James J. Brown ''(MCS-9) * URNS ''Norway Remes ''(MCS-10) * URNS ''Micah K. Visby ''(MCS-11) * URNS ''Montiana F. Gallaway ''(MCS-12) New Varn-class Battleship The ''New Varn ''class is a group of five battleships. All ships are named after UR regions * URNS ''New Varn ''(FB-1) * URNS ''Veljey ''(FB-2) * URNS ''Glave ''(FB-3) * URNS ''Gladius ''(FB-4) * URNS ''Kipton ''(FB-5) Taraguso-class Battlecruiser The ''Taraguso ''class is a group of eight battlecruisers. All are named after battles. * URNS ''Taraguso ''(FBC-1) * URNS ''Glowstone Creek ''(FBC-2) * URNS ''Carbon Ridge ''(FBC-3) * URNS ''Chapdan ''(FBC-4) * URNS ''Turaga ''(FBC-5) * URNS ''Massif Major ''(FBC-6) * URNS ''Dasencleff ''(FBC-7) * URNS ''Sessex ''(FBC-8) Talerico-class Cruiser The ''Talerico class is a group of twenty cruisers. All, with one exception, are named after counties in the United Regions * URNS Talerico ''(FC-1) * URNS ''Cutter ''(FC-2) * URNS ''Ocean County ''(FC-3) * URNS ''Count ''(FC-4) * URNS ''Thorne ''(FC-5) * URNS ''Roanoke ''(FC-6) * URNS ''Inator ''(FC-7) * URNS ''Sloan ''(FC-8) * URNS ''Cartage ''(FC-9) * URNS ''Albion County ''(FC-10) * URNS ''Pipestone ''(FC-11) * URNS ''Niles ''(FC-12) * URNS ''Tebma ''(FC-13) * URNS ''Cameron Red ''(FC-14) * URNS ''Rochelle ''(FC-15) * URNS ''Boxer County ''(FC-16) * URNS ''Achium ''(FC-17) * URNS ''Andraste ''(FC-18) * URNS ''Capitol County ''(FC-19) * URNS ''Allicon ''(FC-20) Butterwick-class Flotilla Leader The ''Butterwick ''class is a group of ten Flotilla Leaders. Small cruisers designed to function as Flotilla command ships, they can also engage in direct confrontation, making them more fighter-based than auxiliary-based. All Flotilla Leaders are named after naval bases and stations. * URNS ''Butterwick ''(FFL-1) * URNS ''Exmoor ''(FFL-2) * URNS ''Simeon Harbor ''(FFL-3) * URNS ''St. Gertrude ''(FFL-4) * URNS ''Ornith Bay ''(FFL-5) * URNS ''Mander ''(FFL-6) * URNS ''Cornell ''(FFL-7) * URNS ''Pepperspear ''(FFL-8) * URNS ''Nazarene ''(FFL-9) * URNS ''Ignace River ''(FFL-10) Exeter-class Destroyer The ''Exeter class is a group of 31 destroyers. All named after cities. * URNS Exeter ''(FD-1) * URNS ''Mannerheim ''(FD-2) * URNS ''Intrapax ''(FD-3) * URNS ''El ''(FD-4) * URNS ''Bachville ''(FD-5) * URNS ''Taiga ''(FD-6) * URNS ''New Tradition ''(FD-7) * URNS ''Hollyhock ''(FD-8) * URNS ''Santa Amanda ''(FD-9) * URNS ''Grantville ''(FD-10) * URNS ''Port Octavia ''(FD-11) * URNS ''Mapledawn ''(FD-12) * URNS ''Nexus ''(FD-13) * URNS ''Woodydocker ''(FD-14) * URNS ''Lore ''(FD-15) * URNS ''Prophetsburg ''(FD-16) * URNS ''Northshore ''(FD-17) * URNS ''Winter Park ''(FD-18) * URNS ''Tyson Beach ''(FD-19) * URNS ''Prospectus ''(FD-20) * URNS ''Coasterfield ''(FD-21) * URNS ''Murch ''(FD-22) * URNS ''Union Pier ''(FD-23) * URNS ''City Ivus ''(FD-24) * URNS ''Eposz ''(FD-25) * URNS ''Jarvivaara ''(FD-26) * URNS ''Oaken ''(FD-27) * URNS ''Lashen Island ''(FD-28) * URNS ''Taftwood ''(FD-29) * URNS ''Kingston ''(FD-30) * URNS ''Tennhausen ''(FD-31) Tregurtha-class Frigate The largest ship class in the fleet, the ''Tregurtha ''class is a group of 35 frigates. All Frigates are named after people * URNS ''Tregurtha ''(FF-1) * URNS ''Gallagher ''(FF-2) * URNS ''Gonzalez ''(FF-3) * URNS ''Farragut ''(FF-4) * URNS ''Graham ''(FF-5) * URNS ''Pendle ''(FF-6) * URNS ''Ignatius ''(FF-7) * URNS ''Jendryk ''(FF-8) * URNS ''William Cruz ''(FF-9) * URNS ''O'Boyle ''(FF-10) * URNS ''FitzMorris ''(FF-11) * URNS ''McGillicuddy ''(FF-12) * URNS ''Vandervelde ''(FF-13) * URNS ''Ryan Reese ''(FF-14) * URNS ''Joshua Worth ''(FF-15) * URNS ''Rafael Garza ''(FF-16) * URNS ''DeMeritt ''(FF-17) * URNS ''Eric G. Fulton ''(FF-18) * URNS ''Jameson Valentine ''(FF-19) * URNS ''Porter ''(FF-20) * URNS ''VandeBogart ''(FF-21) * URNS ''JoEnright ''(FF-22) * URNS ''Chisenhall ''(FF-23) * URNS ''Moreland ''(FF-24) * URNS ''Thatcher ''(FF-25) * URNS ''Spague ''(FF-26) * URNS ''Kohlberg ''(FF-27) * URNS ''Syzlack ''(FF-28) * URNS ''Riddick ''(FF-29) * URNS ''Blakely ''(FF-30) * URNS ''Kevin Rodney ''(FF-31) * URNS ''Gatling ''(FF-32) * URNS ''Keslinger ''(FF-33) * URNS ''Chester Dodge ''(FF-34) * URNS ''Cooley ''(FF-35) Excellence-class Corvette The ''Excellence class is a group of 28 multi-purpose corvettes. All corvettes are generally given Royal Navy-esque names. * URNS Excellence ''(FK-1) * URNS ''Quick ''(FK-2) * URNS ''Virtue ''(FK-3) * URNS ''Talent ''(FK-4) * URNS ''Vigilant ''(FK-5) * URNS ''Staunch ''(FK-6) * URNS ''Resilient ''(FK-7) * URNS ''Dauntless ''(FK-8) * URNS ''Triumphal ''(FK-9) * URNS ''Valiant ''(FK-10) * URNS ''Clemency ''(FK-22) * URNS ''Potential ''(FK-23) * URNS ''Veritable ''(FK-24) * URNS ''Brotherhood ''(FK-25) * URNS ''Superiority ''(FK-26) * URNS ''Guidance ''(FK-27) * URNS ''Steadfast ''(FK-28) Enhancement-subclass The ''Enhancement subclass were five Excellence class corvettes armed with an additional torpedo tube system amidships, replacing the existing guided missile silos. * URNS Enhancement ''(FK-11) * URNS ''Achievement ''(FK-12) * URNS ''Accomplishment ''(FK-13) * URNS ''Fulfillment ''(FK-14) * URNS ''Attainment ''(FK-15) Artful-subclass The ''Artful subclass were six Excellence class corvettes designed with a longer hull amidships, allowing additional guided missile silos. * URNS Artful ''(FK-16) * URNS ''Masterful ''(FK-17) * URNS ''Beautiful ''(FK-18) * URNS ''Thoughtful ''(FK-19) * URNS ''Bountiful ''(FK-20) * URNS ''Spiritful ''(FK-21) Argo Navis-class Patrol Ship The ''Argo Navis class is a group of fifteen patrol ships. All patrol ships are named after constellations. One ship, the URNS Noctua, never entered naval service, and instead was sold immediately to the United Regions Space Administration to collect downed satellites. * URNS Argo Navis ''(PS-1) * URNS ''Sagittarius ''(PS-2) * URNS ''Scorpio ''(PS-3) * URNS ''Leo ''(PS-4) * URNS ''Phoenix ''(PS-5) * URNS ''Lacerta ''(PS-6) * URNS ''Capricornus ''(PS-7) * URNS ''Equulus ''(PS-8) * URNS ''Noctua ''(PS-9)* * URNS ''Pegasus ''(PS-10) * URNS ''Hercules ''(PS-11) * URNS ''Cassiopeia ''(PS-12) * URNS ''Crux ''(PS-13) * URNS ''Ursa Major ''(PS-14) * URNS ''Serpens ''(PS-15) Kaylene-class Submarine Chaser The ''Kaylene class is a group of eighteen submarine chasers. Better known as "subchasers", they are patrol ships designed solely for ASW operations. All subchasers are given feminine names. * URNS Kaylene ''(PXC-1) * URNS ''Heather ''(PXC-2) * URNS ''Stephanie ''(PXC-3) * URNS ''Veera ''(PXC-4) * URNS ''Erin ''(PXC-5) * URNS ''Grace ''(PXC-6) * URNS ''Eva ''(PXC-7) * URNS ''Izabella ''(PXC-8) * URNS ''Samantha ''(PXC-9) * URNS ''Hannah ''(PXC-10) * URNS ''Noel ''(PXC-11) * URNS ''Neah ''(PXC-12) * URNS ''Sydney ''(PXC-13) * URNS ''Skylar ''(PXC-14) * URNS ''Alyssa ''(PXC-15) * URNS ''Jocelyn ''(PXC-16) * URNS ''Carly ''(PXC-17) * URNS ''Lindsay ''(PXC-18) Guandao-class Gunboat The ''Guandao class is a group of 25 gunboats, ships designed to enter coastal waters and bombard land establishments. All gunboats are named after weapons. * URNS Guandao ''(CGB-1) * URNS ''Xiphos ''(CGB-2) * URNS ''Pilum ''(CGB-3) * URNS ''Dirk ''(CGB-4) * URNS ''Parang ''(CGB-5) * URNS ''Machete ''(CGB-6) * URNS ''Morning Star ''(CGB-7) * URNS ''Katana ''(CGB-8) * URNS ''Javelin ''(CGB-9) * URNS ''Saber ''(CGB-10) * URNS ''Rapier ''(CGB-11) * URNS ''Scythe ''(CGB-12) * URNS ''Gauntlet ''(CGB-13) * URNS ''Karambit ''(CGB-14) * URNS ''Balisong ''(CGB-15) * URNS ''Glaive ''(CGB-21) * URNS ''Warhammer ''(CGB-22) * URNS ''Battleaxe ''(CGB-23) * URNS ''Tomohawk ''(CGB-24) * URNS ''Blackjack ''(CGB-25) Longsword-subclass The ''Longsword ''subclass is a group of five ''Guandao ''class gunboats. This subclass was characterized by the standard CIWS being replaced with four guided missile silos. * URNS ''Longsword ''(CGB-16) * URNS ''Greatsword ''(CGB-17) * URNS ''Shortsword ''(CGB-18) * URNS ''Broadsword ''(CGB-19) * URNS ''Backsword ''(CGB-20) Gunslinger-class Monitor The ''Gunslinger class is a group of thirteen monitors, small warships armed with battleship rate weaponry. All Monitors have names that start with "Gun". Although not set in stone, the Gunslinger class will be the first and only class of Monitors in the URN, with no successors to replace them. * URNS Gunslinger ''(CM-1) * URNS ''Gunfighter ''(CM-2) * URNS ''Gunner ''(CM-3) * URNS ''Gunrunner ''(CM-4) * URNS ''Gunpoint ''(CM-5) * URNS ''Gunsmith ''(CM-6) * URNS ''Gunshot ''(CM-7) * URNS ''Gundog ''(CM-8) * URNS ''Gunman ''(CM-9) * URNS ''Gunplay ''(CM-10) * URNS ''Gunlock ''(CM-11) * URNS ''Gunfire ''(CM-12) * URNS ''Gunhorse ''(CM-13) Cicada-class Torpedo Boat The ''Cicada class is a group of ten torpedo boats. Usually operating in foreign coastal waters, they are classified as "Coastal Attack". All torpedo boats are named after insects. Eventually torpedo boats and missile boats will be joined as one and replaced by the "arsenal ship". * URNS Cicada ''(CTB-1) * URNS ''Ladybug ''(CTB-2) * URNS ''Mantis ''(CTB-3) * URNS ''Dragonfly ''(CTB-4) * URNS ''Mosquito ''(CTB-5) * URNS ''Assassin Bug ''(CTB-6) * URNS ''Cricket ''(CTB-7) * URNS ''Robberfly ''(CTB-8) * URNS ''Scarab ''(CTB-9) * URNS ''Aphid ''(CTB-10) Europa-class Missile Boat The ''Europa class is a group of ten missile boats. Usually operating in foreign coastal waters, they are classified as "Coastal Attack". All missile boats are named after stars. Eventually missile boats and torpedo boats will be joined as one and replaced by the "arsenal ship". * URNS Europa ''(CMB-1) * URNS ''Ganymede ''(CMB-2) * URNS ''Io ''(CMB-3) * URNS ''Callisto ''(CMB-4) * URNS ''Themisto ''(CMB-5) * URNS ''Taygete ''(CMB-6) * URNS ''Kale ''(CMB-7) * URNS ''Prometheus ''(CMB-8) * URNS ''Proteus ''(CMB-9) * URNS ''Miranda ''(CMB-10) Heikegani-class Alpha Submarine The ''Heikegani class is a group of nine alpha submarines. Also called "wolfpack leaders" they function as heavy attack subs, as well as submarine flotilla leaders. All submarines are named after sea creatures. * URNS Heikegani ''(XL-1) * URNS ''Sea Krait ''(XL-2) * URNS ''Finback ''(XL-3) * URNS ''Eulachon ''(XL-4) * URNS ''Sea Leopard ''(XL-5) * URNS ''Seahorse ''(XL-6) * URNS ''Hammerhead ''(XL-7) * URNS ''Requiem Shark ''(XL-8) * URNS ''Roughshark ''(XL-9) Catshark-class Attack Submarine The ''Catshark ''class is a group of 33 attack submarines, making it the most abundant submarine class and type. All submarines are named after marine creatures. * URNS ''Catshark ''(XA-1) * URNS ''Skate ''(XA-2) * URNS ''Bluegill ''(XA-3) * URNS ''Cichlid ''(XA-4) * URNS ''Firemouth ''(XA-5) * URNS ''Tiger Barb ''(XA-6) * URNS ''Dogfish ''(XA-7) * URNS ''Wolf Fish ''(XA-8) * URNS ''Minnow ''(XA-9) * URNS ''Stingray ''(XA-10) * URNS ''Angelfish ''(XA-11) * URNS ''Plecostamus ''(XA-12) * URNS ''Catfish ''(XA-13) * URNS ''Killifish ''(XA-14) * URNS ''Dragonfish ''(XA-15) * URNS ''Houndshark ''(XA-16) * URNS ''Barreleye ''(XA-17) * URNS ''Barracuda ''(XA-18) * URNS ''Lamprey ''(XA-19) * URNS ''Graveldiver ''(XA-20) * URNS ''Leopard Shark ''(XA-21) * URNS ''Lionfish ''(XA-22) * URNS ''Eagle Ray ''(XA-23) * URNS ''Viperfish ''(XA-24) * URNS ''Mako ''(XA-25) * URNS ''Goblin Shark ''(XA-26) * URNS ''Sea Snake ''(XA-27) * URNS ''Oarfish ''(XA-28) * URNS ''Carpetshark ''(XA-29) * URNS ''Batfish ''(XA-30) * URNS ''Bitterling ''(XA-31) * URNS ''Triggerfish ''(XA-32) * URNS ''Amberjack ''(XA-33) Tapetail-class Ballistic Missile Submarine The ''Tapetail ''class is a group of fifteen ballistic missile submarines, a submarine designed to carry and fire submarine-launched ballistic missiles, making it one of the most dangerous ships on the high seas. All submarines are named after sea creatures * URNS ''Tapetail ''(XB-1) * URNS ''Tripletail ''(XB-2) * URNS ''Sawfish ''(XB-3) * URNS ''Scorpionfish ''(XB-4) * URNS ''Lanternshark ''(XB-5) * URNS ''Blacktip ''(XB-6) * URNS ''Reef Shark ''(XB-7) * URNS ''Bobtail ''(XB-8) * URNS ''Spiderfish ''(XB-9) * URNS ''Spearfish ''(XB-10) * URNS ''Snipe Eel ''(XB-11) * URNS ''Butterflyfish ''(XB-12) * URNS ''Bull Shark ''(XB-13) * URNS ''Coelacanth ''(XB-14) * URNS ''Wobbegong ''(XB-15) Ammonite-class Patrol Submarine The ''Ammonite class is a group of six patrol submarines. Although seafaring, most ships of this type are designed for coastal operations. All submarines are named after sea creatures * URNS Ammonite ''(XP-1) * URNS ''Tripod Fish ''(XP-2) * URNS ''Archerfish ''(XP-3) * URNS ''Betta ''(XP-4) * URNS ''Silverside ''(XP-5) * URNS ''Sturgeon ''(XP-6) Tetra-class Cruise Missile Submarine The ''Tetra ''class is a duo of cruise missile submarines. They function similarly to ballistic missile submarines, but instead of being armed with ballistic missiles, are instead armed with cruise missiles. All submarines are named after sea creatures * URNS ''Tetra ''(XC-1) * URNS ''Stargazer ''(XC-2) Goldfish-class Auxiliary Supply Submarine The ''Goldfish ''class is a group of five auxiliary supply submarines. Unlike most other submarine classes, the ''Goldfish class is completely unarmed and is solely for resupply. Although they can supply certain ships, they are most designed to supply naval bases and seaports that might be under a blockade. Also known as "merchant submarines". All submarines are named after sea creatures. * URNS Goldfish ''(X/MA-1) * URNS ''Sablefish ''(X/MA-2) * URNS ''Convict ''(X/MA-3) * URNS ''Lenok ''(X/MA-4) * URNS ''Basking Shark ''(X/MA-5) Drum-class Submarine Oiler The ''Drum ''class is a duo of submarine oilers, submarines designed to carry oil and refuel ships. Because of it's size, the ''Drum ''class can't refuel ships larger than a simple corvette, giving limited operations, but still quite useful to the URN. All submarines are named after sea creatures. * URNS ''Drum ''(X/MO-1) * URNS ''Oilfish ''(X/MO-2) Discus-class Auxiliary Rescue Submarine The ''Discus class is a group of three auxiliary rescue submarines, each one capable of carrying two Deep-submergence rescue vehicles. All submarines are named after sea creatures * URNS Discus ''(X/MR-1) * URNS ''Crayfish ''(X/MR-2) * URNS ''Entemedor ''(X/MR-3) S-1-class Midget Submarine Numbered S-1 through S-10, ten midget submarines were built for harbor penetration and foreign coastal patrol operations. Mallard-class Mine Countermeasures Ship The ''Mallard ''class is a group of fifteen mine countermeasures ships, a cross between a minesweeper and a minehunter. All mine countermeasures ships are named after birds. * URNS ''Mallard ''(WCMS-1) * URNS ''Kingfisher ''(WCMS-2) * URNS ''Penguin ''(WCMS-3) * URNS ''Pelican ''(WCMS-4) * URNS ''Mourning Dove ''(WCMS-5) * URNS ''Loon ''(WCMS-6) * URNS ''Junco ''(WCMS-7) * URNS ''Whippoorwill ''(WCMS-8) * URNS ''Kestrel ''(WCMS-9) * URNS ''Vulture ''(WCMS-10) * URNS ''Sandpiper ''(WCMS-11) * URNS ''Darter ''(WCMS-12) * URNS ''Albatross ''(WCMS-13) * URNS ''Harrier ''(WCMS-14) * URNS ''Hummingbird ''(WCMS-15) Cobalt-class Minelayer The ''Cobalt ''class, also known as the Metal class is a group of ten mine laying ships. All ships of the class are named after metals, although succeeding minelayers will be named after birds. * URNS ''Cobalt ''(WML-1) * URNS ''Tungsten ''(WML-2) * URNS ''Gold ''(WML-3) * URNS ''Silver ''(WML-4) * URNS ''Copper ''(WML-5) * URNS ''Titanium ''(WML-6) * URNS ''Aluminum ''(WML-7) * URNS ''Iron ''(WML-8) * URNS ''Lead ''(WML-9) * URNS ''Nickel (WML-10) Minotaur-class Landing Transport Dock The Minotaur class is a group of thirteen amphibious assault "Landing Transport Docks". All Landing Transport Docks are named for Greek mythological creatures. * URNS Minotaur ''(LLTD-1) * URNS ''Cerberus ''(LLTD-2) * URNS ''Pegasus ''(LLTD-3) * URNS ''Gorgon ''(LLTD-4) * URNS ''Cyclops ''(LLTD-5) * URNS ''Chimera ''(LLTD-6) * URNS ''Hydra ''(LLTD-7) * URNS ''Orthrus ''(LLTD-8) * URNS ''Harpy ''(LLTD-9) * URNS ''Siren ''(LLTD-10) * URNS ''Griffin ''(LLTD-11) * URNS ''Charybdus ''(LLTD-12) * URNS ''Scylla ''(LLTD-13) McGuyver-class Tank Landing Ship The ''McGuyver class is a group of ten amphibious assault tank landing ships. All tank landing ships are named after people, though future classes will be named after greek and roman scientists * URNS McGuyver ''(LTLS-1) * URNS ''O'Korn ''(LTLS-2) * URNS ''Davis ''(LTLS-3) * URNS ''Browning ''(LTLS-4) * URNS ''Billings ''(LTLS-5) * URNS ''Devonfast ''(LTLS-6) * URNS ''Boatright ''(LTLS-7) * URNS ''Dexter ''(LTLS-8) * URNS ''Westing-Chesterham ''(LTLS-9) * URNS ''Spency ''(LTLS-9) Thach-class Landing Support Ship The ''Thach class is a group of ten amphibious assault landing support ships. All landing support ships are named after people. Future classes will be named after roman senators * URNS Thach ''(LSS-1) * URNS ''Orville Lead ''(LSS-2) * URNS ''Jack Bradley ''(LSS-3) * URNS ''Bradford ''(LSS-4) * URNS ''Goodrich ''(LSS-5) * URNS ''Drinkwaire ''(LSS-6) * URNS ''Grafton ''(LSS-7) * URNS ''Hawthorne ''(LSS-8) * URNS ''Botson ''(LSS-9) * URNS ''Lakemond ''(LSS-10) Panther-class High Speed Transport The ''Panther ''class is a group of nine amphibious warfare high speed transport vessels. All high speed transports are named after wild cats. * URNS ''Panther ''(LHST-1) * URNS ''Tiger ''(LHST-2) * URNS ''Ocelot ''(LHST-3) * URNS ''Lynx ''(LHST-4) * URNS ''Bobcat ''(LHST-5) * URNS ''Caracal ''(LHST-6) * URNS ''Oncilla ''(LHST-7) * URNS ''Jaguar ''(LHST-8) * URNS ''Snow Leopard ''(LHST-9) Rivermile-class Inshore Fire Support Ship Single ship of class, URNS ''Rivermile ''is the first inshore fire support ship in the fleet. It is also one of the few amphibious assault ships designed to engage in a firefight with other fighter-based ships. * URNS ''Rivermile ''(LIFS-1) Schmick-class Landing Repair Ship Single ship of class, URNS ''Schmick ''is an amphibious warfare landing repair ship. Designed to repair various landing craft. * URNS ''Schmick ''(LRPS-1) Neptunus-class Heavy Landing Ship Single ship of class, URNS ''Neptunus ''is an irregularly large amphibious assault landing ship. With a hold large enough to carry even helicopters, the ''Neptunus is also used as a base of operations after successful beach raids. * URNS Neptunus ''(LHLS-1) Beethoven-class Fleet Tender The ''Beethoven class is a group of seven fleet tenders. Large auxiliary ships built to resupply large armadas and fleets. As is the norm with ship tenders, the classes never exceed seven in numbers. All fleet tenders are named after famous composers * URNS Beethoven ''(MFT-1) * URNS ''Antonio Salieri ''(MFT-2) * URNS ''Jean Sibelius ''(MFT-3) * URNS ''Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ''(MFT-4) * URNS ''Richard Wagner ''(MFT-5) * URNS ''Stravinsky ''(MFT-6) * URNS ''Bach ''(MFT-7) Hemingway-class Submarine Tender The ''Hemingway ''class is a group of seven submarine tenders. Medium-sized auxiliary ships built to resupply submarines, both individual and wolf packs. As is the norm with ship tenders, the classes never exceed seven in numbers. All submarine tenders are named after famous authors * URNS ''Hemingway ''(MXT-1) * URNS ''Mark Twain ''(MXT-2) * URNS ''Charles Dickins ''(MXT-3) * URNS ''Jack London ''(MXT-4) * URNS ''F. Scott Fitzgerald ''(MXT-5) * URNS ''Tolstoy ''(MXT-6) * URNS ''George Orwell ''(MXT-7) Edgar Allan Poe-class Patrol Tender The ''Edgar Allan Poe class, or simply Poe ''class, is a group of seven patrol craft tenders. Medium-sized auxiliary ships built to resupply various types of patrol craft, namely patrol ships and subchasers. As is the norm with ship tenders, the classes never exceed seven in numbers. All patrol tenders are named after famous poets * URNS ''Edgar Allan Poe ''(MPT-1) * URNS ''John Taylor ''(MPT-2) * URNS ''Dickinson ''(MPT-3) * URNS ''Robert Frost ''(MPT-4) * URNS ''Bradstreet ''(MPT-5) * URNS ''Shakespeare ''(MPT-6) * URNS ''Langston Hughes ''(MPT-7) Dryfhout-class Seaplane Tender The ''Dryfhout ''class is a group of seven seaplane tenders. Medium-sized auxiliary ships built to replenish and aid various types of seaplanes, flying boats, and aircraft of the sort. As is the norm with ship tenders, the classes never exceed seven in numbers. All seaplane tenders are named after people * URNS ''Dryfhout ''(MSPT-1) * URNS ''Schexnayder ''(MSPT-2) * URNS ''Tachibana ''(MSPT-3) * URNS ''Kovacs ''(MSPT-4) * URNS ''Juspeczyk ''(MSPT-5) * URNS ''Kekkonen ''(MSPT-6) * URNS ''Zastryzny ''(MSPT-7) Caleb Wellman-class Diving Tender Single ship of class, the ''Caleb Wellman is a ship that aids in diving efforts. Namely salvage operations and submarine rescue operations. Seven were initially planned, but only two were named (Caleb Wellman ''and ''Vandermuelen, respectively) and all but one was cancelled. As is the norm with ship tenders, the classes never exceed seven in numbers. All diving tenders are named after people * URNS Caleb Wellman ''(MDT-1) Vincent Kast-class Naval Tug The ''Vincent Kast ''class is a group of eight fleet ocean tugs. All are named after people. * URNS ''Vincent Kast ''(MFOT-1) * URNS ''Noah Martinez ''(MFOT-2) * URNS ''Fabian Gutierrez ''(MFOT-3) * URNS ''Julian Pina ''(MFOT-4) * URNS ''Antonio Torres ''(MFOT-5) * URNS ''Monica Angel ''(MFOT-6) * URNS ''Benjamin Donahue ''(MFOT-7) * URNS ''Tommy Melendez ''(MFOT-8) Richland-class Aviation Logistics Ship The ''Richland ''class is a duo of aviation logistic support ships. All aviation logistics ships are named after flight schools * URNS ''Richland ''(MALS-1) * URNS ''Lockport ''(MALS-2) Konrad-class Icebreaker The ''Konrad ''class is a group of three icebreakers. All icebreakers are named after people * URNS ''Konrad ''(MIB-1) * URNS ''Koch ''(MIB-2) * URNS ''Feldman ''(MIB-3) Galen-class Repair Ship The ''Galen ''class is a group of four repair ships. All repair ships are named after people * URNS ''Galen ''(MRPS-1) * URNS ''Zander ''(MRPS-2) * URNS ''Marc Riley ''(MRPS-3) * URNS ''Hector ''(MRPS-4) Redwood-class Dredger The ''Redwood ''class is a group of ten dredgers. All dredgers are named after trees * URNS ''Redwood ''(MD-1) * URNS ''Acacia ''(MD-2) * URNS ''Hemlock ''(MD-3) * URNS ''Evergreen ''(MD-4) * URNS ''Ebony ''(MD-5) * URNS ''Sweetgum ''(MD-6) * URNS ''Sundew ''(MD-7) * URNS ''Alder ''(MD-8) * URNS ''Sassafras ''(MD-9) * URNS ''Sagebrush ''(MD-10) Hyacinth-class Buoy Tender The ''Hyacinth ''class is a group of thirteen buoy tenders. Unlike most other ship tenders, this ship class exceeds seven ships. This is due to the ship class being planned before the norm was established. All buoy tenders are named after flowers. * URNS ''Hyacinth ''(MBT-1) * URNS ''Anemone ''(MBT-2) * URNS ''Larkspur ''(MBT-3) * URNS ''Snapdragon ''(MBT-4) * URNS ''Amaranth ''(MBT-5) * URNS ''Laceleaf ''(MBT-6) * URNS ''Azalea ''(MBT-7) * URNS ''Daffodil ''(MBT-8) * URNS ''Lily-Of-The-Valley ''(MBT-9) * URNS ''Lilium ''(MBT-10) * URNS ''Baneberry ''(MBT-11) * URNS ''Lavender ''(MBT-12) * URNS ''Morning Glory ''(MBT-13) Paladin-class Oil and Chemical Spill Response Ship Single ship of class, the URNS ''Paladin ''was the first pollution control ship to be commissioned into the URN. It can respond to both oil and chemical spills * URNS ''Paladin ''(MPCV-1) Janissary-class Oil Spill Response Ship Single ship of class, the URNS ''Janissary ''can only respond to oil spills, though it can also function as an inland buoy tender * URNS ''Janissary ''(MPCV-2) Hoplite-class Oil and Chemical Spill Response Icebreaker Single ship of class, the URNS ''Hoplite ''is the largest pollution control ship in the URN. Besides its normal functions of both oil and chemical response, it can also act as an icebreaker. * URNS ''Hoplite ''(MPCV-3) Gregory D. Warner-class Lighthouse Tender Single ship of class, the URNS ''Gregory D. Warner is a small inland buoy tender best suited to resupply and support lighthouses. The first and last lighthouse tender to be built. * URNS Gregory D. Warner ''(MLHT-1) Arias-Paredes-class Submarine Rescue Ship Single ship of class, the URNS ''Arias-Paredes ''is the first URN ship to feature the two hull design. It delivers diving bells and two deep-submergence rescue subs out to the site of sunken submarines to rescue crewmen and sailors. * URNS ''Arias-Paredes ''(MSRS-1) Albert R. Colon-class Degaussing Ship Single ship of class, the URNS ''Albert R. Colon ''can sail out to sites of dangerous minefields and can greatly decrease the mine's detection field, making the zones much safer. * URNS ''Albert R. Colon ''(WDGS-1) Haley Roberts-class Platform Supply Vessel Single ship of class, the URNS ''Haley Roberts ''is designed to support and resupply various sea-based platforms such as oil drilling rigs and early-warning radar platforms. * URNS ''Haley Roberts ''(MPSV-1) Emma Haines-class Construction Tender Single ship of class, the URNS ''Emma Haines ''is built to aid in various types of seaside construction projects. * URNS ''Emma Haines ''(MICT-1) Onyenemezu-class Danlayer Single ship of class, the URNS ''Onyenemezu ''drops dans at minefield and mine clearing sites * URNS ''Onyenemezu (MDL-1) Andres Reyes-class Survey Ship Single ship of class, the URNS Andres Reyes ''undergoes hydrographic surveys along coasts and beaches. * URNS ''Andres Reyes ''(MOSV-1) Toby and Billy Deep-Submergence Rescue Submarines Small DSRVs are carried out to the site of sunken submarines and are piloted down to rescue the sailors still trapped in the wreck * DSRV-1 ''Toby * DSRV-2 Billy Maxey-class Minefinder Single ship of class, the URNS Maxey ''uses sonar to detect and locate underwater mines and minefields. * URNS ''Maxey ''(WUML-1) Cyrenic-class Collier Single ship of class, the URNS ''Cyrenic delivers coal and other dry cargo. Planned to be converted into an auxiliary aircraft carrier. The very first URN ship to be commissioned. * URNS Cyrenic ''(MC-1) Von Essen-class Floating Dry Dock Single ship of class, the URNS ''Von Essen ''is a floating dry dock that can support most types of submarines. Non self-propelled. * URNS ''Von Essen ''(YT-1) Cook Bradley-class Missile Range Instrumentation Ship Single ship of class, the URNS ''Cook Bradley ''aids in the launch and tracking of shore-based missiles and rockets. * URNS ''Cook Bradley ''(MMTS-1) Namazu-class Toredo Trials Ship Single ship of class, the URNS ''Namazu ''is a testing ship for various types of experimental torpedoes. * URNS ''Namazu ''(MTTS-1) Carcer-class Penal Ship Single ship of class, the URNS ''Carcer ''is a ship designed to function as a floating prison. * URNS ''Carcer ''(MPS-1) Lusca-class Airship Carrier Single ship of class, the URNS ''Lusca ''aids and supports any airships in the fleet. All airship carriers, including the planned ''Triton class of successors, are named after mythological sea creatures * URNS ''Lusca ''(AZC-1) Chickcharney-class Airship Single airship of class, the URNAS ''Chickcharney ''is used for exploration and cartography. All airships, including the planned ''Snallygaster ''class of successors, are named after mythological avian creatures * URNAS ''Chickcharney ''(Z-1)